1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling the multimedia audio and video playback.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, people pay more and more attention on entertainment, but with the concept of personal privacy and freedom, many people are unwilling to wait in a line for a ticket, or stay in a public place (such as a cinema) with poor air ventilation, and sit in a small seat next to a group of total strangers to watch a movie. It is not regarded as an enjoyment, but is a torture instead. On the other hand, since the audio and video equipments and information products are improved constantly and integrated perfectly to show the audio and video effects, it has reached an excellent state. Based on the description above, people prefer staying at home to appreciate a program on CD or an online satellite program.
Due to the popularity of computer devices (such as a notebook computer or a desktop computer), many people usually run the multimedia file (such as an audio/video CD) directly on a notebook computer or a desktop computer as a main playback tool in order to save the money for buying an audio/video playback device (DVD player or VCD player). In general, if a computer is used to watch a movie, it is necessary to install an audio and video playback program (Win DVD or Media Player). Such playback program has a plurality of playback setup options (such as volume, language, screen, and caption, etc.), so that users may freely adjust the setup values (such as the volume, sound quality, screen size, image brightness, and external screen, etc) for the playback options according to personal preferences. However, the procedure of adjusting such playback options is minute and complicated, and thus it is common for a movie being played for a while before the user completes the adjustment and setup of such playback setup options. Furthermore, since the setup value of these playback setup options cannot be saved, the users have to reset the setup every time when they play a movie, leaving us no alternative but annoyance.
Since movies have different natures (such as war movies, horror movies, and romantic movies, etc.), it is necessary to play it with different playback environment to maximize the audio and video effects. Therefore, viewing a movie of different natures requires adjusting the setup values of the playback option. What would it be if a user just prefers to watch war movies? It is unbearable to the user if it is necessary to readjust the setup for the optimal audio and video effect every time when the user watches the movie of the same nature.
Therefore, it is an urgent need to have a novel invention that allows users to watch a movie or listen to a song by using a computer device without having to go through the complicated setup procedure. The function of playing a movie according to the content and nature easily and quickly is definitely a contribution to the extensive consumers.